Fotografia
by Licia.777
Summary: Jak wiele może wycierpieć człowiek, który stracił najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu?


**Coś od autorki? Cóż… Wybaczcie mi niemiecki, ja go kompletnie nie znam, zdałam się całkowicie na Tłumacza. To chyba tyle… Zapraszam i życzę miłego czytania.**

Ogień trzaskał wesoło w kominku, błyskając w błękitnych oczach barwnymi refleksami. Cichy szum deszczu obijającego się o okna i parapety był tak odległy… Ciepło płomieni, wspomagane dużą ilością kaloryferów odganiało ponurą szarugę od mieszkania. Za szybami gromadziły się gęste chmury, lecz nie mogły dostać się do środka. Ogień stanowił swoistą tarczę przed deszczową pogodą. Co jednak z tego, jeśli jedyny mieszkaniec domu ma chmury w sercu? Kominek staje się bezradny. Przez załzawione oczy nie sięgnie do środka.

Niemcy siedział po turecku tuż przed paleniskiem, ledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od ognia. Z idealnie uczesanych włosów wymknęło się kilka złotych kosmyków, opadających na twarz. Zazwyczaj doprowadzało go to do szewskiej pasji, jednak teraz zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Jego wzrok skupiony był na kolorowej fotografii, nieco rozmytej, w końcu wtedy aparaty nie były idealne. Mimo wszystko mężczyzna doskonale widział swoją podobiznę uwiecznioną na papierze. Ale to nie na siebie patrzył. Nie liczyła się też wspaniała Brama Brandenburska, jego duma i chwała. Był tylko ten szczupły, roześmiany białowłosy chłopak, skaczący mu na plecy. Po policzku spłynęła łza. Pierwsza. Samotna.

_ - Zachód, ty się nie umiesz uśmiechać, idioto! – Prusy wywraca oczami i patrzy krytycznie na kolejne zdjęcie, na którym Ludwig wygląda jak marmurowa rzeźba. Wykrzywione w górę wargi przypominają wiele rzeczy, ale na pewno nie uśmiech. _

_ - Uśmiech na zawołanie jest trudny. Nie wszyscy są tacy jak ty, Bruder. – Niemcy krzywi się, odbierając mu nieudaną fotografię. Wciska ją do kieszeni ciemnozielonej kurtki. Gilbert znów wywraca oczami. Jeszcze trochę i mu one wypadną, przechodzi przez myśl Ludwigowi._

_ - W takim razie zaczniemy robić zdjęcia z zaskoczenia! – Śmieje się, wieszając sobie aparat na szyi. Urządzenie zawisło tuż pod rzemykiem uwieńczonym Krzyżem Żelaznym. Pozostałość po dawnych czasach. _

_ - Zachód, uśmiech! – Nagłe obciążenie na plecach, głośny śmiech tuż przy uchu, silne ręce obejmujące go za szyję i błysk lampy. Piekielny… Wysoki mężczyzna, trzymający ich aparat roześmiał się, oddając braciom sprzęt i zdjęcie. _

_ - Widzisz, Młody, jak chcesz, to wychodzisz na tych zdjęciach nienajgorzej!_

Dłoń, trzymająca fotografię zadrżała. Podobnie szerokie ramiona. Od powstrzymywanego płaczu. Pamiętał, jak bardzo pragnęli świętować swoje połączenie. Ledwie kilka tygodni po obaleniu Muru. Tak stęsknieni siebie. Po tak długiej rozłące! Po policzku spłynęła łza. Druga. Samotna.

_ Huk cichnie, chmura kurzu opada. Serce bije szybciej. Bruder… Gdzie jesteś? Błękitne oczy przeczesują tłum po drugiej stronie. Nie, teraz to już ta sama strona. W końcu. Na jasnej twarzy pojawia się nuta paniki. Bruder! Gdzie jesteś? Przed oczami miga mu pełna szczęścia twarz żołnierza. Nie. Szlochająca kobieta obejmuje inną, również zapłakaną. Nie. Podawane dłonie, uściski, radość. Nie, nie, nie. Bruder… Czerwone oczy błyszczą pośród tłumu. Tak! Ludwig czuje falę wszechogarniającej ulgi. Czystego szczęścia._

_ - Bruder! – To już krzyk. Rozpaczliwy, pełen tęsknoty. Wiele osób odwraca się w jego stronę. Jakieś głosy. Co mówią? A czy to ważne? Ludwig jest opanowaną osobą. Nie biega, nie płacze, nie rzuca się z kąta w kat. Teraz gna. Przez ludzi, przez gruz przewróconego Muru. Do niego. On tylko stoi. Na jego twarzy maluje się ten ironiczny, wyniosły wyraz. Ale to maska. Niemcy zna go na tyle, aby umieć zajrzeć w karminowe tęczówki i znaleźć w nich radość i tęsknotę równą tej jego. Jeśli nie większą. _

_ - Meine Bruder… - Szept. Nic więcej nie trzeba mówić. To szczupłe, nieco zbyt szczupłe ciało w jego ramionach. Roztrzepane, białe włosy łaskoczące policzki. Zapach truskawek i zboża. Długie palce wbite w plecy, sprawiające ból, ale co z tego? To on, on. Cały i tak blisko. Nie oddzielony już niczym. W końcu. _

_ - Tak bardzo tęskniłem…- Ludwigowi braknie słów. Nie umie mówić o uczuciach. Nie umie ubrać ich w odpowiednie słowa. Nie ważne. Tym razem to Prusy mówi. Coś, co w jego ustach jest tak nierealne. Ale Niemcy wie, że prawdziwe. Po prostu to wie. _

_ - Ich liebe dich, Bruder. Wiesz, jak bardzo._

Ogłupiały szczęściem, skaczący w duchu z radości, nic nie zauważył. Przecież powinien! Powinien wiedzieć! Jakże był głupi… A może wiedział, widział, a bał sobie to uświadomić? Bo co by to dało? Do straty ukochanej osoby, którą dopiero co się odzyskało nie da się przygotować czy przyzwyczaić. A tego nie dało się też powstrzymać. Po policzku spływa łza. Trzecia. Samotna.

_ - Bruder, ty krwawisz… - Ludwig mówi cicho. Błękitne oczy są rozszerzone, przerażone. Prusy jedynie uśmiecha się ironicznie. Tak, jakby z kącika wąskich warg nie płynęła strużka krwi. _

_ - Jakiś ty spostrzegawczy, Zachód. – Ociera wierzchem dłoni usta i brodę. Chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale dopada go atak kaszlu. Zgina się w pół, pokryta krwią dłoń zaciska się na podłokietniku fotela. Czerwona plama na mlecznobiałym materiale. _

_ - Gilbert! – Niemcy podrywa się z kanapy i podbiega do brata. Klęka tuż przed nim. Nie wie co robić. Patrzy spanikowany na krztuszącego się własną krwią chłopaka. Przez myśl przechodzi mu milion rozwiązań. Już ma wstać, aby dzwonić do szpitala, gdy długie niczym pajęcze odnóża palce zaciskają się na jego dłoni. _

_ - Zostań. Nic mi już nie pomoże, Młody. Skończyło się._

_ - Co ty mówisz? – Ludwig nie chce tego rozumieć. Nawet jeśli przecież doskonale zna odpowiedź. _

_ - Prusy już nie istnieją. Powinienem zginąć tak dawno temu, Bruder… Ale było NRD. Byłem ja. – Chłopak podnosi głowę. Czerwone oczy wpatrują się w te błękitne. W jego głosie nie ma już tej wiecznej przekory, drwiny i wyniosłości. On już pogodził się z losem. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie chciał odchodzić. Tak bardzo nie chciał._

_ - Przecież możesz wciąż… - Jasna dłoń zasłania niemieckie usta. _

_ - Nie. Doszło do zjednoczenia Niemiec. Czyż to nie wspaniałe? Ale to mój koniec. Jesteś kompletny. Nie mogą istnieć dwie personifikacje jednego państwa. To wszystko. _

_ - Bruder, błagam… Nie… - Ludwig czuje ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Tyle razy widział już śmierć. Sam ją zadawał, patrząc zimno, obojętnie na konających. Ale teraz było inaczej. Bo Ludwig się zmienił. A to był jego ukochany brat._

_ - Wiesz… Boję się. Ja. Dumne Państwo Pruskie. Boję się jak cholera. – Palcem przejechał po zaciśniętej kurczowo szczęce blondyna. – Obiecaj, że ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczę, będziesz ty. Nie sufit, nie szpitalna sala. Bądź tu ze mną. Obiecaj, Zachód._

_ - Obiecuję. – Niemcy czuł już ból kolan, ale nawet nie drgnął. Wciąż patrzył w te krwiste tęczówki. Coraz bardziej zamglone. Jedyna osoba, którą kochał całym sobą, odchodziła. _

_ - Du bist mein Lietstern. Sie bestreiben für mich. So viel liebe dich, West._

Krawędź fotografii tli się słabym ogniem. Ludwig patrzy pustym, nieobecnym wzrokiem na płomienie, pożerające coraz zachłanniej ich wspólne zdjęcie. Jest jak wydrążony w środku. Został sam. Gdzieś tam ma podobno przyjaciół. Fałsz. Został sam. Bo cóż mu po nich wszystkich? Stracił tego, którego kochał.

- Ich vermisse, Bruder.

Po policzku spływa łza. Czwarta. Ostatnia.


End file.
